Let's Crash The Party
by carrigan-r
Summary: Bella and Jacob are twins, so are Alice and Edward. Bella and Jacob move to Forks just before the start of senior year. Some things have changed, such as Forks being a warm place, and Bella is a bit diferent. Usual pairings, but BxE story.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's Crash The Party**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own the plot. Please Review. ^.^**

**EPOV:**

I scratched my head in distress; this was not a good start to the day. I had approximately seven minutes to shower, change and try and tame this mess I call my hair. Why the hell didn't my alarm go off? Oh yeah, because that pixie sister of mine decided to get payback on Emmet and me, just because we un-colour co-ordinated her closet… I don't see the big deal, but hey, I'm a guy, so what do I know?

'EDWARD! You have two minutes until you have to leave for school, are you nearly ready?' Mom shouted up the stairs. Jeez, even when she shouted she managed to sound nice, what was up with that?

'Yeah mom, I'm almost done' I replied with fondness. So what, I love my mom! She is the best, that's why we spend most of our time at my house hanging out rather than at Rose or Jasper's. My mom, Esme, will make us snacks, ask us about our day, and generally just do mom things. However, that is also the reason we have the parties anywhere BUT here. Can you imagine people reacting to my mom bustling around asking if anybody needed a refill? So not cool.

Not that I liked going to these parties, anyway. If it were up to me I would stay home and play my piano, or maybe get a head start on that literature homework… But, well, I have a very persuasive sister who I did not want to get on the bad side of. Running late today was nothing compared to what she's done in the past… I shuddered at the thought of it.

'Edward, Jazzy will be waiting for us!' Allie squealed up the stairs. Shit. I forgot we were picking up Jasper today… I raced down the stairs.

'Sorry Allie, but it's not my fault that my alarm mysteriously has broken.'

She just gave me a smug grin and hopped into my Volvo. I called out a quick goodbye to my mom before we sped off to pick up Jazz. Naturally, Alice decided that on the way there I should be filled in on all the gossip that happened over the weekend. Like I cared.

'So, there's these new kids starting today, and apparently they both like, super attractive!' Allie rambled on.

To any other guy, the thought of a hot new kid coming to their school might pique their interest slightly, but not me. I know this sounds cheesy, but to me, it really wasn't all about the looks. I mean sure, I can appreciate when someone's pretty, but when they've got a head full of nothing… It just puts me off. Em teases me for being the 'prodigy child' because I get straight As in all of my classes, and I'm in an advanced program, but it's not like I can help it. Some people may see me as snobby, for not wanting to go out with someone less intelligent than me, but I just can't see myself carrying on a relationship for that long if they couldn't keep up with me. Okay, so maybe I am a bit snobby, sue me. Also, none of the girls seemed particularly interested in music at school. I mean, it was only me and Ange in our music class. Who, if you're wondering, is completely taken by Ben Cheney. They totally fit together, and they're both good friends of mine, so I could never see her that way anyway. Alice is still going on about these new kids!

'There's two of them, a boy and a girl, twins just like us! They're juniors too. So anyway, they were at the party this weekend, Rose saw them and she said their names are Bella and Jake. How cute is that! Jake is already with Nessie, I mean, can you believe that? They only moved here Friday, yet already he's snagged a cheerleader. He works quick, I'll give him that. Rumour has it Bella was turning heads too.' She nudged me, 'Maybe this will be the girl who finally steals your heart, Edward!'

I shook my head at her, 'You know, and I know, that that is exceedingly unlikely.'

She sighed, 'I know Edward.' I felt bad for her; all she wanted was for me to be happy like she was with Jazz. Speaking of Jazz…

'Jazzy!' Allie squealed, while her face lit up like all her birthdays had come at once. He was just as bad as her, though, if not worse.

'So whipped' I muttered to myself as we drove towards Forks High.

* * *

**BPOV:**

I woke to the sound of my alarm trilling, as I fumbled about trying to make it stop. God, my head heart, what happened last night again? Slowly, I started to remember Jake and I had gone to our first Forks party, thanks to our neighbour, and now Jake's girlfriend, Nessie, inviting us along. It sucked. I hate parties anyway, I would much rather write a new song or maybe re-read _Wuthering Heights _again but Jake was having none of it… You see, I'm very shy, but my twin brother, Jacob, is the complete opposite. Just by being in the room everybody seems to be happy and smiley, I haven't met a person who doesn't react to Jake that way, it's just natural.

It still amazes me how we're both so different, yet exactly the same. Jacob is my very best friend, and we have a very strong bond. So, how could I say no to going to a party with my very best friend? As soon as we arrived, though, he left to be with Nessie, and I had to fend for myself. I was not amused, to say the least. I knew nobody here! However, sensing my distress, a lovely girl called Angela came up and introduced herself and her boyfriend, Ben. We found that we actually had lots in common, and that we would be in the same music class. I wondered how she knew it would be her class I was in, but she laughed me off, informing me that there is only her and one other person in the entire grade doing music. How bizarre. So then Angela introduced me to a few others, called Jess, Mike and Erik, before she ran off. I didn't particularly like any of them, especially the boys, who were constantly leering at me, so I drank away my troubles with shots, and lots of them.

This is how I have ended up with the worst hangover ever on my first day at a new school. I also feel guilty for my Dad, Charlie, since how he was the one clearing up my puke at around two thirty this morning, poor guy. Not exactly the best impression to give the father you haven't seen in over seven years. You see, when Jake and I were about 9 months old, my mom decided she couldn't bear living in Forks a moment longer, so left with Jake and I, leaving my dad all by himself. After that, we visited him over Thanksgiving, and a week over the summer, but when I was about 10, I decided not to see him any longer. It was selfish of me, I guess, but I just couldn't leave my mom all by herself while I went to Forks with Jake, a place I hated anyway. It just seemed to make sense to let Jake go and for me to stay, that way neither mom nor dad were lonely. I knew my dad didn't understand which was why we were here now.

After mom got remarried last year, I decided I would make up for lost time and move in with my dad permanently, because mom wouldn't be lonely anymore. Naturally, Jake wanted to come too, he loves it so much in Forks. So here I am, sat in my Fiat 500 driving to Forks High School. I hoped I didn't see Erik, Mike, or Jessica again, way too embarrassing! I cut the engine and took a deep breath. Yet again, I was by myself, due to Jacob going to pick Nessie up this morning. I looked down at my outfit, wondering if I had overdone it slightly. I doubted whether anyone else had seen the new Dolce and Gabbana collection, never mind be dressed from head to toe in it for school.

I nervously fiddled with the hem of my skirt before stepping out of my car into the lot. I looked around, every single person's eyes were on me, and I could already hear the whispers. I spotted Angela, and decided I may as well say hello, so strutted up to her without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight, I only own the plot. Please review. ^.^**

BPOV:

I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see who it was, and gawked when she saw me. I was confused, I mean, maybe she was drunk when she met me at the party? I'm sure she wasn't, but I know I was, maybe this isn't Angela... Oh shit, what am I gonna do? Finally, Angela broke the silence with: 'Holy shit balls, Bella, are those designer?' She was looking down at my heels, so I nodded. 'Why, do you not like them?' I asked worriedly, I had no idea what people wore around here. However, Angie, as she told me to call her, assured me she loved them. I gave a silent sigh of relief and internally thanked my mom for buying them for me before I left.

'So, Ange, give me the low-down of groups and stuff, I sure don't want to be an outcast,' I bit my lip, a sign of worry. At my school back in Phoenix, I was what you would call 'semi-popular'. This basically meant that I was pretty and nice enough to not be an outcast, but just too quiet for anything more.

'Okay, well those over there,' She said whilst pointing to a group of four guys and five girls, 'Stay away from them if possible, they're the 'wannabes', which in a way would be more damaging to get grouped with them than the nerds or whatever. So, to the left of them, that's the nerds. Some of them are quite nice, but most of them are completely up themselves! I wouldn't try to befriend them, they think they're a cut above the rest of us! Those people over there are the scene kids, they're pretty awesome, and it wouldn't harm your rep to talk to them, especially Jasper.' Angela pointed to a blonde guy standing slightly away from them, looking for some-one, probably, due to his searching expression. 'Now to my right, you have the cheerleaders, who are, I guess, 'semi-popular' apart from Nessie, of course.'

'Nessie? That's my brother's girlfriend, what's so special about her?' I wondered aloud.

'Well, it's sort of the same with the jocks too. They're semi-popular, but the quarterback is popular. Just like Nessie, along with that scene-o Jasper. The reason being that them, along with Jasper's stunning cousin Rosalie, and the Cullen twins are like royalty. The quarterback and Rosalie are together, Jasper and Alice, and now Nessie and Jake.'

'Well, what about the other Cullen twin?' I asked Angie, 'Does she not have a boyfriend too?' Angela giggled, though I had no idea why. It soon became clear, though.

'No, he doesn't have a boyfriend! Or a girlfriend, for that matter, but he's very different. Gorgeous, but different. He's in our music class, though, I would say don't get your hopes up. Basically, he's super talented, both academically and musically, and is extremely hard to keep up with. I mean, I guess I consider him as a friend, but most of the time I just feel like a dumbass when I'm with him.'

'Wow, he sounds intimidating, to say the least...' My stomach churned as I worried.

'Oh, I'm sorry I made you nervous, Bella, he is really nice though!' She reassured me, although it didn't help me any. I scanned the parking lot to see if I recognised anyone from the party. My eyes stopped and saw something unexpected. I smirked and turned to Angie, 'I'll be right back' I told her.

I walked over to him, and tapped on his shoulder. 'Hi Em!' I all but squealed.

Emmet slowly turned, as if he was being cautious. That was odd… 'Belly bear?' He questioned me with a smile getting wider by the second. 'Yes, it's me Emmy bear!' I yelled, and he lifted me into the air and spun me round while I laughed and laughed. 'Em,' I stage whispered, 'I'm thinking you should put me down now because A: My skirt keeps blowing up and Forks High are getting a lovely view of my underwear, B: I don't want people to think I'm a freak and C: I think that blonde girl over there might rip my head off if you don't put me down.'

Emmet glance towards the blonde, who I assumed was Rosalie, and ushered me over to her. 'Rose, you remember that summer I went to Phoenix and I met my BFF Bella? Well, this is her!' Rosalie smiled, now she knew I wasn't trying to thieve her man, and caught me in an embrace, greeting me like an old friend. This seemed to shock the people around us, who were openly staring at Rosalie like she had grown three heads. Oh well, I thought, and hugged her back.

'I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose,' she told me, smiling like an extremely attractive Cheshire cat, 'I'm so glad you're here, what a surprise! Emmet here talks about you all the time. But, if you don't mind me asking, why have you moved here, of all places? I'm assuming it wasn't to be close to Emmet? …' She trailed off, wanting answers.

'Well, I hate to upset Emmet, but it wasn't because of him I moved here. I didn't even know he lived here, Em was always very vague about where he lived, because it was, quoting Em here, 'so boring'. So it's just a very nice coincidence. And I'm here because my mom has remarried, and my dad is the chief of police here. I hadn't seen him in about seven years, because I didn't want my mom to be lonely by herself, and Jake would come down anyway. However, now she no longer needs me there, I figured it's about time I got to know my dad again, so here I am, starting my junior year here. Erm, I don't mean to sound rude, but those two over there have been staring at me since I got here, who are they?' I pointed to a girl who could be no more than 5'1' with inky black hair cut so she looked like a pixie, it was super cute! And standing next to her was a tall guy, maybe 6'3' with an unusual bronze shade hair which stuck up in all directions, and the most amazing green eyes I have seen…

'Oh, that's my best friend Alice, and her brother Edward. Alice will just be dying to meet you, come on!' Rose dragged me off to meet the Cullen twins.

* * *

EPOV:

Despite Alice messing with my alarm, we were still a good fifteen minutes ahead of the rest of the student body arriving. Alice always told me that that was how we showed that we would always be 'on top' (popular) but to me it didn't make that much sense, I could have an extra twenty minutes sleeping, but instead we just hung out at school for a while. Am I the only one who thinks that is a tad strange? Anyway, it's worse for me, because this is when Alice and Jazz like to have their first make out session of the day which A: is gross for me and I want to rip Jasper's head off, because Alice is my sister and B: I have nothing to do and feel like an awkward third wheel.

So, as usual I hid myself behind a tree and read a book, until people started coming to school and Alice and Jasper had to give it a rest. Thank goodness! Just as I was walking over to the car, I stopped. Everybody stopped. There driving into the lot, was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It was a 1962 Aston Martin DB4 Vantage, in navy blue. Who in the world, whom lives in Forks, has money for a car like THAT? The engine cut off and everyone waited in anticipation to see who owned the car.

The moment she emerged from the car, my jaw dropped. I had never seen anybody so utterly and magnificently beautiful. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached the crook of her elbow. Her body was petite, lean but not athletic. Soft, like a girl should look. She looked to be about 5'6' in her heels, so I guessed she was around 5'3' without them. Despite her lack of height, she was perfectly in proportion. Her face was heart shaped, with perfectly pouted cherry red lips. But, best of all, were her eyes. They were deep brown, I was sure if I looked for long enough I could get lost in them. She was perfect. And I needed to snap out of it! She's probably extremely unintelligent, I told myself, she probably listens to crap music too.

With that thought comforting my subconscious, I walked over to Alice and Jazz. Alice raised an eyebrow, as if to say, 'Don't think I didn't see you standing over there gawking at her.' I just shrugged my shoulders in response, trying to get her image out of my mind. Jazz broke the silence by saying, 'What the hell? She knows Emmet?' We all turned to see Emmet swinging, Bella I think Allie said her name was, around while she giggled. Rosalie looked murderous, and I chuckled. 'How long do you reckon it will take Rosalie to combust? I give her another thirty seconds.' But then she surprised me. Emmet took Bella over to her, and then after a minute of talking, Rosalie HUGGED Bella. I should probably explain that this is huge news. Rosalie only shows affection for a few people: Her mother, Emmet and Alice. Even then, excluding Emmet, it was very rare for her to indicate she even liked you.

Then, Bella looked our way, and my heart melted once again. I tried not to check her out, my mother raised me as a gentleman, so it surprised me when she checked me out! She obviously couldn't see me looking, so I turned to Jazz, asking what was up with his cousin, Rosalie. 'That was a bit weird for her, dude, you have to admit.' I said to Jazz. He just shrugged me off, saying, 'Maybe she knows her, and just didn't recognise her at first.' Hmm, this seemed likely enough, as Emmet knew her, but still… there must be something different about her. I ran a hand through my hair, a habit I picked up off my father, Carlisle. I turned back to Allie and Jazz, who looked excited. Allie squealed to me, 'Rose is going to introduce us! Eep!' I smiled at her, and turned just as Rosalie arrived in front of us with none other than Bella herself. She looked even hotter close up. 'Edward, Alice, Jasper, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jasper, Alice and Edward.' 'It's nice to meet you all,' Bella said in a voice so sweet and bell-like, she was amazing. 'It's a pleasure to meet you too,' I drawled in my Texan accent, we had only moved to Forks three years ago, so it was still quite prominent. She smiled to me, and I gave her my crooked smile in response. She blushed.

I smirked to myself, knowing that it would be an interesting day.


	3. Author's Note, please read!

**AN: Okay, so I know that Authors' notes are horrible, I hate them too. However, I just wanted to clear a few things up, to avoid confusion. I am really sorry about the change of Bella's car, it's just I changed my mind as at first it wasn't really going to matter, and to be quite honest I didn't even realise I had mentioned a car in the first chapter, until I had already put the second chapter up, so I'm sorry! Bella does not drive a Fiat 500, she drives an Aston Martin Vantage. So, I know that you're probably annoyed this isn't an update, but I am writing chapter four right now, and it should be on here by this evening, or maybe tomorrow depending on how long I decide to make it! Also, any suggestions for how you ant the story to go, I have a definite idea of where it's ending, but a lot can happen before that! So, I think that's it, and if you notice any more mistakes, I won't be offended if you point them out!**


End file.
